Happy Christmas
by LunarianPrincess
Summary: Holiday traditions become challenges and your partner is your worst enemy, what’s a girl to do? Win, of course!
1. The Season for Romance

Happy Christmas

Chapter 1: The Season for Romance

LunarianPrincess

Holiday traditions become challenges and your partner is your worst enemy, what's a girl to do? Win, of course! Ginny and Draco are competing in the holiday challenge Dumbledore comes up with to promote unity among the houses.

Each chapter will be named for a different tradition, or a different holiday song. Suggest a favorite tradition of yours or a favorite holiday song and I may use it! But please send lyrics as I will use each in the chapter named for it.

SDA: I own Sam and Claud, thanks for reading! Oh and the song used for this chapter was the inspiration for this fic, and though it doesn't really have anything to do with this chap, it will provide the plot for later chapters. The song is by LeeAnn Womack.

_She smiles at him _

_He says hello, _

_They stand beneath the mistletoe_

_Embarrassed by the awkward circumstance_

_He asks her if she'd like a drink_

_She says "I better not I think, _

_Oh what the heck maybe just one glass"_

_They talk about, oh this and that_

_He says "I like the way you laugh and _

_I'm so really glad you're here"_

_Then suddenly it's much too warm _

_She feels his hand against her arm_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

_The night goes on _

_The music plays _

_A moonlight Christmas serenade_

_A lover's song that's meant for only two_

_And they don't even know it yet_

_But this is one they'll not forget_

_The holiday where all their dreams came true_

_Across the floor he spins her round_

_Oh could it be they've finally found _

_The love worth waiting for_

_Then in the tender yuletide bliss_

_They share an unexpected kiss_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_It'll get you if you give it half a chance_

_Then suddenly the night is gone_

_It's late into an early morn_

_The season loves the reason for romance_

_Ohhhh, it'll get you if you give it half a chance_

Ginny sat alone at lunch, away from her sparse companions. The Great Hall was nearly empty, as usual for the winter holidays. Looking around she surveyed her companions. The Hufflepuff table had four girls clustered together and two boys at the opposite end, in the middle sat a boy and a girl staring into each other's eyes. She recognized two girls and a boy from her year and the rest were younger. At Ravenclaw's table, two boys sat huddled together heatedly debating something while a black haired girl hunched over her book while occasionally taking a bite of food, at the other end, two girls and a boy sat together talking calmly. Her own table had two first year girls giggling while looking at the newest beauty magazine while two third year boys perused a Quidditch booklet on the newest brooms, at the opposite end a boy sat alone, Claudius, he was a transfer student and was in the year ahead of her, a few seats down from him were a girl and boy third years, he was talking and she was giggling.

The last table was Slytherin. There were three girls grouped together though they seemed very hostile towards each other. One girl was sitting alone, she was in Ginny's year and had the most beautiful chestnut curls. She had glasses on and she was reading a book. Ginny knew that this was one of the only decent Slytherin girls, her name was Samantha Myst and she was one of the smartest girls in the year. Her eyes drifted down to where a group of boys were arguing, it seemed that it was two against one and she smiled as the single boy argued passionately. Near them a girl was smiling at a boy and he seemed captivated, she turned away jealously, why was it that at the holidays everyone was preoccupied with love. Her eyes continued down the table, where part of it was obscured by shadow. She was shocked to see pale silver eyes staring back at her. She gasped and saw that Malfoy sat alone, far away from the normally admiring fans of his house. It occurred to her that he was hiding, but what possible reason could the great Malfoy have to avoid his fellow housemates.

Ignoring the inscrutable eyes she returned to her lonely meal. Glaring into space, she thought about the friends that had left her. Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione had all gone on a winter holiday with the reward money they had received for defeating Lord Voldemort. Ginny had gotten money, but she had saved some of it or spent it on other things. She had gotten presents for everyone in her family and bought new robes and a new, top of the line, racing broom. Her mum and dad had said that she was welcome to return home, but with the absence of all her brothers she knew she would be lonely so she had opted to stay at Hogwarts, at least there were trips to Hogsmeade, Quidditch, and other activities to keep her occupied.

Finding she had lost her appetite she pushed her plate away and strode quickly out of the unusually quiet Great Hall. She started up the stairs and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She got there and found the two people she had known were missing from dinner. Collin and his new boyfriend, Benjamin, were curled up in front of the fire. They smiled at her when she walked in, she gave a wave and continued on towards the small room she had to herself. Being a prefect she had her own room that was separate from that of her house, also it had its own password. She walked in and lit her own fire. Feeling restricted by her school clothes she changed quickly into her newly purchased pajamas. Her black pants and tank top had tiny purple stars and moons embroidered all over them. Once she had changed, she headed to her favorite spot, the window seat.

She sat and looked out at the glistening landscape. The white frost was lit by the moon and gave everything a mysterious glow. She looked out on the desolate landscape and felt curiously at peace. Growing bored she grabbed a few books she had to return to the library. Grabbing her matching jacket she zipped it up and headed back to the common room. She told Collin and Benji where she was going when they politely inquired, and walked down to the library. She walked for a while lost in her contemplations, not noticing that she had passed the library. The halls were oddly empty and she noticed that the candle lit passages seemed even more shadowy and secluded than normal, she was so caught up in looking furtively around that she wasn't watching where she was going. Before she realized it she had nearly mowed someone down. She almost let out a terrified scream and instead covered it with loud cough. She started apologizing and grabbing the various articles that had fallen. She set her books on the side and straightened the person's books and various parchments. She glanced up and found enigmatic grey eyes watching her every move. Self consciously she handed him his things before speaking.

"Sorry, Malfoy, I was a little… distracted," she said in a small voice. He raised his eyebrow at her show of nerves. She huffed angrily and grabbed her scattered things from the floor.

"Well, little weasel, what has got you so distracted that you didn't see me," he asked haughtily, with a laugh in his voice. She glared at him before jutting her chin forward challengingly.

"Well, it was dark and I thought I saw something, besides you aren't all that noticeable," she lied. He narrowed his eyes at her and she took that moment to survey his appearance. His platinum hair was slightly mussed from their collision and he was wearing green silk pajama bottoms and a white tank top that showed off his muscular arms and showed off his trim figure, a black robe finished the look. He raised his eyebrow at her inspection before scoffing.

"Not that noticeable, right, Weasley if you are going to lie make sure it's not to a master," he waited a beat before looking at her quizzically, "besides what are you doing near the Slytherin dungeons?" he questioned her suspiciously.

"Oh, is that where I am, I wondered why I didn't recognize anything, no I was on my way to the library when my overactive imagination caught up with me," she said self-mockingly.

"Aww, was the little weasel scared," Malfoy drawled. She glared at him before stomping away from him, calling over her shoulder "You're a git, Malfoy!" she stomped a little ways away before looking around confusedly. "Well, weasel, if you're going to make a grand exit at least make sure you know where you're going," his voice said mockingly from directly behind her. She jumped and spun around to face him, she almost lost her balance but she grabbed his arm to keep upright.

"Don't do that!" she said loudly, catching her breath. Malfoy laughed at her and waited for her to get her composure back. She had felt her skin heat when she grabbed his arm and quickly let go of the offending limb.

"You do know that to discourage people from sabotaging Slytherin dorms that anyone who doesn't know where they are going will get lost down here right?" he asked her mockingly.

"I knew I should have listened to Hermione and read Hogwarts: a History," she muttered under her breath. She swallowed and looked up. "Malfoy will you show me how to get back to the main staircase?" she asked in a tone of ultimate patience.

"What do I get out of it, Weasley?" he asked her arrogantly.

"The sooner you show me the sooner you get rid of me," she remarked irritably.

"Yes, but insulting you is always so entertaining," he rejoined sarcastically. She glared at him while he waited for her answer.

"I'll owe you, okay?" she offered impatiently. "Now, can you please get me out of here, it's creepy down here in the dark," she said looking apprehensively around the dim hallway.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing her arm and propelling her in the opposite direction, as he laughed at her fear. Ginny recognized where she was a few minutes later, they had reached a hall that was in front of the Potions dungeon. Turning she faced Malfoy, he crossed his arms and looked at her haughtily. She looked him over again, taking in his clothes and posture. She was struck by how unarmed he looked, he didn't seem as confident and aloof.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she said softly standing and watching him.

"Well, Weasley, don't forget it's near Christmas and you owe me," he said darkly before turning and stalking into the Potions dungeon. Ginny stood there in silence for a minute. She went over their odd meeting and quickly shrugged it off. Grabbing her things she headed up the rambling staircases and headed into the library. She sat at a small table in the back behind many bookshelves, her customary table, and pulled out a small book from the other stack. It was a book on Hogwarts Christmas traditions, Dumbledore had made an announcement that for this Christmas the staff and remaining students would participate in many old holiday traditions. Ginny had been intrigued by this peculiar announcement. She had always loved the holidays for it represented a time of unity and harmony between friends and enemies alike.

She perused the book, recognizing many of the traditions, laughing when she saw odd ones and reading avidly when she found something interesting. A long while later she looked at the clock, she was surprised to note that it was well after 9 and she had a ten o'clock curfew. She went to the front desk to drop off her books and to recheck out the Christmas Traditions book. Walking slowly she tramped slowly towards Gryffindor tower, this time paying attention to which hallways she took. She stood before the portrait and said the password, holly-something. She walked in and found Collin and Benji in almost the same position. Collin lay across the sofa and Benji was between his legs, reclining, asleep. Ginny smiled at her best friend and waved, he smiled and blew her a cheeky kiss. She laughed silently before heading down an obscure passageway to her solitary room. It had its own door, about a level or two below, but she hardly ever used it, she preferred to keep in touch with her friends in the common room.

She walked into her room to find an unusual gift left on her bed. A red package wrapped with a golden ribbon, on top was a piece of parchment. She set her books on the desk that was near the door. Walking over she picked it up and inspected, all over the package and embossed picture of holly lay. The card read: _Dear Hogwarts student, I would like to inform you of a new tradition that has been implemented to provide a chance for house unity. We will have a series of competitions, based on a variety of holiday traditions, all students third year or above will participate. Each person competing will have an alias, yours happens to be Holly, as such a costume has been provide for your activities, please wear it and enjoy! Also you will have a partner who will compete in all competitions with you. The two winners of the competitions will preside over the Christmas Feast as king and queen of the festivities. Happy Holidays._

Ginny smiled at the note, this was what Dumbledore had been talking about. She opened the package carefully and pulled out the well wrapped gift, unfurling it she let out a breath of reverence. An old fashioned gown of red velvet was held in front of her, it had accents of deep green. Reaching inside the box she extracted more gifts. A pair of earrings, a necklace, and combs for her hair were in a box together, also a mask that were all adorned with holly designs. Under that was a dark green velvet cloak lined with red silk and edged in white fur, she stroked the luxurious fabric and smiled at the chance she was being given. At the bottom lay another note, she unfolded it and held it up. _Your first challenge is a sleigh ride, to be held tomorrow at 10 o'clock. Please report to the front hall at 9:45 sharp tomorrow morning. You will be told who your partner will be and you must reach all checkpoints and receive your ornament, to go on your team tree, the winner of the game will be determined by the tree with the most challenge ornaments. Good luck! _

Ginny hung the dress carefully in her wardrobe and laid the jewelry reverently on her dresser. She grabbed the book of her desk and sat in the window seat, it was a small alcove in her room and she loved to sit there, reading or just thinking. She opened the festively bound Traditions book. She flipped to the part about sleigh rides and was surprised to note that it was originally used as a courting tool. The couple, or couples, would sing carols while riding. She remembered as a kid, her brothers pulling her around on a small sled while they all sung, her mother had dressed them up and they went caroling from house to house. She smiled nostalgically, remembering the snowball fights that had broken out on their route. She yawned widely, stretching leisurely. Setting the book down, she extinguished all the lights and fell into bed. The light from the moon reflected on the snow illuminated the room with a pale blue cast. She fell asleep and dreamt of riding in a carriage cuddled up next to a warm, comfortable body.

Well, that's it for the first chapter, next chapter Sleigh Ride. The whole dark chamber and coming up behind her, really happened to me, only it was much less romantic. PS the whole two winners implied the pair not two pairs of winners. I'd love to have some feedback, do you think it's too early for x-mas fics? Oh well, please review! LP


	2. Sleigh Ride

Happy Christmas

Chapter 2: Sleigh Ride

LunarianPrincess

Holiday traditions become challenges and your partner is your worst enemy, what's a girl to do? Win, of course! Ginny and Draco are competing in the holiday challenge Dumbledore comes up with to promote unity among the houses.

Each chapter will be named for a different tradition, or a different holiday song. Suggest a favorite tradition of yours or a favorite holiday song and I may use it! But please send lyrics as I will use each in the chapter named for it.

SDA: I own Sam and Claud, thanks for reading! The song in this chap is by whoever wrote it originally, and instead of posting it in the beginning like last time it is in the story, thanks.

Malfoy climbed the steps to his private sanctuary wearily. His meeting with Snape had gone well, he had learned that the Order of the Phoenix was closer to catching his father at his tricks. Malfoy had turned against his father last year when he had been informed that he must kill a Muggle in order to become a Death Eater. Turning his mind from his dismal thought he thought instead of his odd encounter with the youngest Weasley, Ginny. He almost smiled at the memory of her sheer terror when he had come upon her. He was surprised to note that the girl he had teased for the last 6 years had suddenly turned into a woman. Her hair had deepened, becoming a lovely shade of auburn shot with copper, and hung in curls to the middle of her back. Her deep chocolate eyes had specks of gold in them, which flashed when she was mad. Her lips were full and rosy, pursing when mad while her cheeks flushed. Her skin was pale and dotted with golden freckles. Her figure was lush and supple, while still being trim and athletic. He shook himself from his reverie. He should not be noticing such things about a Weasley.

He opened his door and stripped his robe off, throwing it on the small couch that lay at the end of his bed. He shoved his hand through his hair as he walked to the window. He was still near the dungeons, but he was a level or two above them, allowing a relatively good view of the sky and the Forbidden Forest. He leaned against the desk that lay next to the window and stared out at the barren landscape.

His contemplations returned to the enigmatic Weasley. Impatiently he turned from the window and flopped into his high bed. He was surprised to note that his hand came in contact with something hard. Sitting up he picked up the package that was wrapped in hunter green paper. He looked at the package in confusion, Christmas wasn't for a couple of weeks, why was there a present already on his bed. A silver card lay slightly crumpled on the top.

He flipped it open and read:_ Dear Hogwarts student, I would like to inform you of a new tradition that has been implemented to provide a chance for house unity. We will have a series of competitions, based on a variety of holiday traditions, all students third year or above will participate. Each person competing will have an alias, yours will be Ivy, as such a costume has been provide for your activities, please wear it and enjoy! Also you will have a partner who will compete in all competitions with you. The two winners of the competitions will preside over the Christmas Feast as king and queen of the festivities. Happy Holidays._

He surveyed the unopened box with no little trepidation. He knew nothing of normal Christmas traditions. At his house, all holiday celebrations had been stiff and nearly solitary. He pulled the package towards him and lifted the lid off. A dark green suit edged in silver and dotted with white snowflakes lay inside. Under that was a green mask with silver snowflakes decorating the edges. Beneath was a black cloak lined with silver silk finished with luxuriant white fur. He was surprised to find such finery, he was used to it but was surprised to have it given to him by the school administration.

Beneath all this was another card. This one read:_ Your first challenge is a sleigh ride, to be held tomorrow at 10 o'clock. Please report to the front hall at 9:45 sharp tomorrow morning. You will be told who your partner will be and you must reach all checkpoints and receive your ornament, to go on your team tree, the winner of the game will be determined by the tree with the most challenge ornaments. Good luck! _

He breathed a sigh of relief, he knew how to drive a sleigh, his family traveled in one to the one gathering they had had a couple of years ago. It had been silent and very awkward. He wondered how they were going to partner people, it said that it was for unity, so obviously they planned on splitting the houses up. He almost thought how it would be to be paired with Ginny, and quickly cut off that train of thought. He threw the box off the bed and laid the outfit across the sofa at the foot of the bed. He lay back in bed and extinguished the light near the bed. He slept his dreams flitting from his father to Christmas to Ginny and a weird combination of the three.

Malfoy groaned as the sun hit the glistening powder covering the ground. It refracted and sent radiant light bouncing off of everything. He looked at the clock that stood on the small bedside table. It read 8:00, he got up and threw on a pair of jeans, after buttoning them up he pulled a jumper over his head. Running his finger through his hair he grabbed socks and yanked them on. He slid his tennis shoes on and grabbed a light jacket that he threw on over his green jumper. He left the room and headed down to the Great Hall.

His eyes widened when he stepped into the hall. Everything had changed. The four house tables were now one huge circular table, there were a ring of trees surrounding the table and beyond them was a dark area fraught with mistletoe and wreathes. It seemed that most of the houses stuck together though he noticed that Sam, who usually enjoyed her solitude and her books, was sitting next to Ginny, that boy Creevey who seemed close to the boy beyond him, a black haired youth. And Sam's attention was fixed on the sandy haired boy on Ginny's right. He headed across the table from them and sat down. He was near Professor Snape and they shared a glance, and he inclined his head at the man who had served for a surrogate father for so long. The teachers were seated along the table, intermittent with the students. All in all, the picture evoked a sense of camaraderie and friendship. He saw that most of the students were coupled up and whispering, or cooing more likely, to each other. He almost rolled his eyes at their amorous tendencies.

After the meal was finished the group split up, glancing at his watch he saw that it was 9:15. He walked back to his room and sat at the couch at the end of his bed. He read the letters again before standing and throwing off the clothes he had put on so short a time ago. He pulled the suit on and tied his mask securely, before grabbing the cloak and heading down to the front hall. He swept through the halls and was surprised when he met none of the other students. He arrived at 9:42, a little early and surveyed the hall with incredulous eyes.

He saw the younger students all seated along the stairs, they watched the students who were costumed with awe filled eyes. He allowed himself to inspect the people already arrived. All of the students who stood before the professors were in costumes, ranging from elaborate to simple, sensible to silly. He joined the festively dressed students and gazed expectantly at the professors, who wore festive garb but were lacking the masks.

"Now, now," the headmaster said, getting the attention of the students gathered in the hall. "All of you wearing costumes have decided to compete in our Holiday game, this is going to be called the 12 Days of Challenge, each day we will have a challenge, and those of you who finish or qualify in the top three will receive an ornament, each pair will have a tree in the great hall," he announced. McGonagall stepped forward and all eyes turned to her.

"There are 7 teams, all of you who are competing will stay here for a minute while we pick the pairs, all those wishing to watch the competitions should follow Hagrid to where they can view today's contest." She finished, there was a great clamor as the 16 people who were not involved went to find a good place to watch. Draco watched as McGonagall and Snape conferred over a parchment that had two columns of names. He couldn't help wonder who would be his partner in this silly game.

"Now, to keep with the theme of masquerade," the potions master began, "we shall not say your name but your alias, you are free to reveal your identity to your partner but you are not required to do so, when I call your alias' please step outside, as it will help us see who has not been called." Thus they began calling various holiday themed names. Finally there were only four people left in the front hall. He recognized the other people, the girl in icy blue, was a Slytherin, and the boy in striped red and white, was a seventh year Gryffindor. He watched as the boy in Gryffindor was paired with the brunette from his house, and his eyes turned to the last person he recognized. There in a deep red gown edged in green, was the youngest Weasley. The only girl Weasley stood in the sumptuous gown and he slowly perused her figure. The bodice outlined her generous chest, the dress clearly displayed her trim waist and the deep crimson velvet set of her flame colored hair to where it looked like it glowed with its own light. The holly accents that were all over the dress and in her riotous curls were explained when Snape spoke again, his voice tinged with black humor as he appreciated the irony.

"Ivy is paired with Holly," he called. They both approached the doors and they stood staring at each other with misgiving. Draco smiled at her before sweeping into a mocking bow. Ginny smirked at him and lowered into a graceful curtsy, unwittingly giving Draco a better view of her exposed chest. She glanced up through her lashes and caught him staring, she gave a glare but he smiled and extended his arm.

"Holly, my lady," he said mockingly, emphasizing the word _lady_. "If you would be so kind as to give me your arm we can commence with winning this contest." She laughed at his pompous remark and tucked her hand beneath his elbow.

"Of course, as a girl in a household of six boys I learned quickly, it's best not to get between a competitive jerk and his goals." She told him with a smile. He stopped short and looked at her in surprise, he was amused and he had almost laughed. He never laughed, it wasn't a thing Malfoy's did.

"Whatever," he said and he hurried to where the group was clustered around the professors. The instructions were given quickly and each group was assigned a festively decorated sleigh. Theirs was pulled by a black gelding, a large powerful yet good-natured horse, the sleigh was built for two and was a deep forest green. Tiny silver bells adorned the harness and inside the sleigh were plush lap blankets. While he was inspecting their mode of transportation Ginny had stepped forward and was proceeding to make friends with the horse. Soon she was giggling while caressing the horse's velvety nose.

"Weasley!" he said sharply causing her to look up at him in surprise. "C'mon they're waiting to start," he beckoned her over, before lifting her into the sleigh. He climbed up after her and situated the blankets around them and watched as the signal was given by Dumbledore.

"Okay, we're supposed to follow the markers into the forest and reach the finishing point, where the first three to arrive receive their ornament, right?" Ginny asked him. He nodded in answer to her question, focusing his energy on guiding the headstrong gelding. They rode in silence while he struggled with the ornery animal and she was thinking about what she had read in the book last night. "Do you want me to drive for a while?" she asked him, when she noticed his frustration. When he didn't answer she grabbed the reins from him, he glared at her and angrily crossed his arms over his chest huffily. She nearly laughed at the sulky expression he wore. Almost instantly the horse calmed and carried them swiftly along a trail in the forest. Draco grabbed the reins from her and the horse stayed in its good mood, easily following his directions. After passing a spot for the second time Ginny began to be bored, thinking about what she had read she decided to try singing in order to alleviate her boredom. She opened her mouth and her clear soprano let loose the only song she could think of for this instance.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

"What are you doing, Weasley?" Draco broke in, interrupting her song.

"Well, Malfoy, in the book I was reading, all the couples who used to go sledding sang, and when I was a child and my brothers pulled me around we would sing Muggle Christmas songs, I was just trying to amuse myself, since this is becoming bored," she explained to the platinum haired boy. He surveyed her skeptically, his eyes sweeping over her clothes, before shrugging and indicating she start again.

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap lets go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, its grand_

_Just holding your hand_

_We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fair land_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_There's a birthday party at the home of wizard gray_

_It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day_

_We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop_

_At the fireplace, where we watch the chestnuts pop. Pop! Pop! Pop!_

_There's a happy feeling nothing in this world can buy_

_When they pass around the coffee and the pumpkin pie_

_It'll nearly be like a picture print by Currier and Ives_

_These wonderful things are the things we remember all through our lives_

_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

_Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap lets go_

_Let's look at the show_

_We're riding in a wonderland of snow_

_Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, Giddy-yap, its grand_

_Just holding your hand_

_We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fair land_

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we_

_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be_

_Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two_

_Come on, its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_

Draco joined in on the last repeat of the chorus and as they passed the same spot for the third time a passage through the trees opened up. They stared at each other in amazement. The pulled up and realized they were the second group there, a Ravenclaw pair was already sitting there. McGonagall approached their sled and handed them a silver ornament in the shape of a sleigh bell, it tinkled delicately as Ginny cradled it in her palm. She grinned triumphantly up at Draco, who smirked at her in return. Ginny found herself drowning in his intoxicating quicksilver eyes, her breath caught and her cheeks tinged pink when she realized what she was doing.

Her odd, craving, hot thoughts were interrupted when the tinkling of sleigh bells announced the arrival of the last pair. Ginny watched as Sam and her Gryffindor companion pulled up and received their ornament. Dumbledore sent up a shower of green and red spark, to show the contest had been completed.

"Teams, there will be a ornament ceremony where each pair will decorate their tree and place their winning ornament on their tree, it will begin at 7 pm sharp, please wear your costumes, I would advise you and your partner discussing what you want the tree to look like before you decorate, that is all, you are dismissed, it is 4 o'clock so you have time to meet with your partner if you decide to do so," Dumbledore announced when all the groups had congregated in the great hall again. Ginny made a move to leave when somebody grabbed her arm and spun her around, she looked at the person in surprise.

Okay, the reference to Holly and Ivy, what is it? Ten points to those who can tell me, so what did you think? I know it was kind of boring, please review though!

Dracosbaby7: I'm glad you like this fic, I hope the competitions work! Yes, there should be much more g/d sweetness it's a lot easier to write holiday fluff than any other kind, what do you think of this chapter, what should I have them do next? Or do you have any favorite x-mas songs that you want to see used in the fic?

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: happy holidays, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Is this chapter good? I used this song because for our Christmas pageant I'm singing it, plus it sort of wrote itself, what do you think?

tennischic101: actually traditions were what originally inspired me to write this fic, so I'm glad you liked it, do you have any of your own that you want to submit.

luna and sassy: there is more, a lot more! Even though it wasn't particularly good there was more, I hope you liked it!

Lady in White: thanks for reviewing, was this chapter cute?

Robiningodspell: I've only sung it as part of a medley in my choir, I'm glad you like the story, hope this chapter meets the standard, thanks for reviewing.

Ehlonna: I'm glad, I had fun writing it! Sorry I made you wait so long to read more!

Felton118: well, here it is, though you probably had to wait an interminable amount of time for it, sorry!


	3. My Apologies

Apologies

I have been sick of late and as such I have had to curtail my writing, I hope to finish most of my stories over Christmas break. I am sorry to all of those who read my stories, if you have any suggestions for my stories or just wish to comment that is wonderful, thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. LP

Here are thank yous to all the people who recently reviewed.

Dracosbaby7: You're the best, I don't know what I would do without your support! I'm glad the kiss scene was believable as was their response since, loser that I am, I have never been kissed, yeah I know I should throw myself a pity party, I'm just kidding I don't care about being the only girl at my school to never have been kissed. Sorry, anyways thanks for always being so encouraging and helpful. The cookie idea is actually really good, every year me and my mom get together with my aunt and cousin and have a x-mas baking day, the ice skating is good too, and the snowman might work as an ice sculpture contest.

hoppers: yeah just always be prepared for the stupid administrators to change their minds a million times as you're getting ready for graduation, it really is quite annoying, I'm so glad you like my stories, its great to hear such great comments from you!

Mage-Aurian: Mistletoe will definitely be a part of the Christmas celebrations, I'm glad you luv it!

Writergurl4: I'm writing and I will post as soon as I can, but with the whole no internet at home it might be a while before I post, I know it is such a tragedy!

Holly Nirvana: before I go any further, I just adore your name, it just fits in with my story so well, thank you for your support, Harry Potter is pretty cool, I'm glad you think there is good work to keep up, thanks for the great comment!

Ediblemongoose: very good, actually my mom bought me a pocket book of Celtic myths and legends and there's the whole original chant in there so I'm probably going to use it in the fic, even though Holly is the guy and Ivy is the woman, oh well adjust to fit my purposes right? Thanks for your comment!

fukwit: wow and I though a four-year-old had bad grammar, boy was I wrong, anyway to begin with your inspiring review. Dude, if you don't like Harry Potter so much why are you taking time out of your schedule to read AND review my story, you'd think you would be smarter about that, besides I am a loser and I happen to be perfectly alright with this, so I don't think you telling me I'm a loser is really going to change anything, sorry!

sakura-no-hana-hoshi: Yeah, I had to sing it at my x-mas performance class, part of my voice lessons, I hope you keep reading!

jelly beans beware: cool name, I'm glad you like the costumes, I have always been fascinated with period clothing and so I use it in almost all of my designs and sketches. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope, anyway thanks for reviewing!

Deth's Flaming Arrow: that's cool and if you want to change it before I write the chapter I'll change it for you, otherwise cool evil overlord it is!

dracoshotty: thanks for the comment, I'm glad you think its great, I'm sorry that I probably wont be able to update till after the holidays, I'll do what I can!

Numbluver: I'm glad you liked that chapter, I will keep going though it might be a while before anyone sees the fruits of my efforts, sorry!

HAPPY CHRISTMAS ALL! Find the right guy(girl) and trap him(her) under the mistletoe!


	4. Kissing Ball

Happy Christmas

Chapter 3: Kissing Ball

LunarianPrincess

Holiday traditions become challenges and your partner is your worst enemy, what's a girl to do? Win, of course! Ginny and Draco are competing in the holiday challenge Dumbledore comes up with to promote unity among the houses.

Each chapter will be named for a different tradition, or a different holiday song. Suggest a favorite tradition of yours or a favorite holiday song and I may use it! But please send lyrics as I will use each in the chapter named for it.

SDA: I own Sam and Claud, thanks for reading!

Then

"Teams, there will be a ornament ceremony where each pair will decorate their tree and place their winning ornament on their tree, it will begin at 7 pm sharp, please wear your costumes, I would advise you and your partner discussing what you want the tree to look like before you decorate, that is all, you are dismissed, it is 4 o'clock so you have time to meet with your partner if you decide to do so," Dumbledore announced when all the groups had congregated in the great hall again. Ginny made a move to leave when somebody grabbed her arm and spun her around, she looked at the person in surprise.

Now

"I need to talk to you, would you mind coming to the library with me," the soft spoken brunette asked. Ginny, her mind teeming with odd speculations about why this girl had asked to talk to her, nodded hesitantly.

"Sure Samantha, but I want to ask someone something first, could you wait a minute?" she asked. The brunette nodded before turning away, after a second she turned back.

"How about we meet in a half an hour, that will give us time to change and things," the intelligent girl suggested. Ginny nodded and smiled at her as she looked around for the subject of her search. She saw a flicker of silver and green in the stairway leading down to the dungeons. She picked up her skirts in her right hand and raced after him.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY!" she finally called exasperatedly. Her left hand slid down the banister as she descended the stairs. He turned and examined her leisurely, his lips curling in that familiar, heart stopping smirk.

"Well, Weasley what do you want?" he drawled. She took a deep breath, this dress was heavy and not exactly easy to move in, what with the stays and everything.

"Well, I though we could discuss our tree, I want to decorate it nicely but we have to do it later, I'm meeting someone, so meet me in the library in an hour," with that she hurried up the stairs. She pulled the mask off on her way up, worried that her footing would be unsure and she might fall.

She threw her mask onto the bed and stood before the mirror as she struggled to undo the lacing in the back of the dress. She peeled it off and laid it on her bed gingerly, and then she took off the jewelry. She pulled the combs from her hair, allowing the heavy curls to cascade down her back. She stepped to her wardrobe and grabbed the clothes she would wear to the library. She slipped her jeans on before pulling a green sweater on, the low v-neck showed a large expanse of creamy skin so she grabbed a white chenille scarf to wind around her exposed throat. Satisfied with her altered appearance she shoved a headband with snowflakes on it into her hair and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her bag and headed to the library. She smiled at the people she passed, the triumph of winning the first challenge evident.

She entered the library and walked through the front, surprised when she didn't see Samantha. Normally the girl was punctual, a trait that was always lauded among the professors and complained about by the students. She wandered towards the back of the library where the rigid seats and tables gave way to comfy armchairs and window seats, a fact few students realized since they were in the very back past the books that students ever cared about.

There in a deep scarlet armchair curled up over a large tome was the sable haired scholar. Ginny surveyed her appearance while she approached, her hair was pulled into a ponytail and trailed over her shoulder as she was hunched over her book, the light blue turtleneck she wore accented her deep navy eyes and her jeans fit her trim body to perfection. Ginny surveyed her in harmless envy, Ginny always wished she had a trim body instead of the abundant curves nature had cursed/blessed her with. Samantha looked up in surprise when Ginny sat in the hunter green armchair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late, I lost track of time," she exclaimed.

"No problem, what's up?" Ginny asked her interestedly.

"Well, umm, uh, I was wondering about that boy from Gryffindor, Claudius, what do you umm, know about him," she stuttered while a blush covered her pale skin. Ginny almost giggle at the covetous expression on her face.

"Well, Samantha, what do you want to know?" she responded, curbing her impulse to laugh.

"Call me Sam, well, I don't know, favorite things, hobbies, likes dislikes, normal things I guess," she answered embarrassed.

"Well, I think his favorite color, aside from red and gold, is dark blue, I know he likes chess and music, he hates hypocrisy and other than that I don't really know, but he seems to like you so why don't you ask him?" she returned. When she revealed that Sam's cheeks flushed and she gave a small smile.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sure, I think you should see if he wants to work on the tree with you and then try to get to know him and see what could happen between you, I'm sure you two are perfect for each other," she stated confidently. The other girl nodded decisively and stood.

"I'll do that, thank you, I'll tell you how it goes," she promised as she hurried to put the suggestion into action. Ginny watched the eager girl go with a smile.

"So that's your plan is it, luring me into the library and having your way with me," a silken voice purred in her ear. She gasped and shivered at the raw sensuality and suggestion in that voice. He laughed as she started and turned quickly. He sank into the seat recently deserted by Sam and watched her catch her breath. She watched him silently, his moves as lithe as a cat's. He was wearing a dark blood red sweater and black pants, a negligent attitude making them stylish and attractive.

"I had no such plans, I wanted to undress… I mean discuss the tree," she shook her head and blushed deep red at the slip of her tongue. Draco just chuckled at her discomfort. She scowled at him, which made him smirk at her, which caused her heartbeat to speed up a few notches. "Well, I have some ideas about the tree, do you have any input?" she asked, leaning forward as she scooted closer to the table that lay between the two seats.

"I think before we discuss the tree we should agree on a color scheme," he told her, lounging negligently in the chair.

"I was thinking the same thing, if we do red and green it would be one of each of our house colors, but also others will be doing those colors because of Christmas, what about green and gold," she suggested.

"Well, I like silver and red better," he told her.

"Well, green and gold are my favorite colors," she argued

"So, silver and red are my favorite colors." He stated with finality, a gleam in his eyes daring her to disagree more.

"Does that look always make people agree with you," she stated in a mocking voice, at his affronted nod she cut off a short laugh and offered a compromise. "Well since we have our favorite colors in our house colors we can use all four colors to decorate, you can use red and silver ornaments and things and I'll use green and gold ones, now what kind of decorations do you want, I was thinking we could use our alias' for inspiration, we can use holly and ivy decals on everything, maybe even have an ivy garland with holly strung on it, what do you think," her eyes became distant as she imagined their tree. Her chocolate colored eyes grew distant and her hand began to play with the edge of her scarf, Draco become uncomfortably aware of what was hiding under the scarf. He brushed her hands away and grabbed one end of the scarf and tugging lightly pulled the scarf from around her in one smooth movement. She gasped as the soft fabric caressed her neck and left it exposed to the cool air.

"Well, if you're back on earth now, I agree I think that's a good idea but I think I should show you something back here on Christmas traditions, it was over here, I checked it out once, I think its right here," Ginny followed dreamily, her mind still on the sensations he had caused not two minutes ago. They stood side by side in the narrow aisles that lined the back of the library, and Ginny realized that the book he was talking about was the one she herself had checked out.

"Malfoy, I know which book you're talking about, I already checked it out, it's in my room," she told him, laying a hand on his arm. He turned and looked at her, nodding absently, his eyes were an intense silver and made her shiver in anticipation. He slid his hand up her arm and over her shoulder, till it cupped her neck and his thumb rested against the pulse at her jaw. Her eyes drifted shut as her lips parted in a sigh. He tilted her neck, placing his lips on the exposed flesh. She gasped at the sensation of his sensuous lips against her skin. He seemed to come back to himself when the noise shattered the silence. He quickly stalked away, gone before Ginny opened her eyes.

Draco stormed down the stairs towards the Slytherin dungeons. He frowned at the portrait as he stalked into the common room, luckily it was deserted. He began pacing, a habit he hadn't indulged in since third year. He silently cursed himself for losing control of himself like that. Though he enjoyed making the youngest Weasley flush with anger, he was just discovering the allure of making her flush with passion.

He shook his head, frustrated with himself. He looked at the clock balefully, only an hour and a half until dinner, he may as well get ready. He headed to the private bathrooms that occupied his prefect's chambers. Along the way he discovered that still clutched in his hand was her white scarf. _White_, he scoffed _all that pointless purity_. He placed it upon his pillow before grabbing his clothes and heading into the spacious bathroom. He emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and clad in the ridiculous costume. Frowning he closed the door to his chambers, taking the private route rather than the one that led to the common room.

He walked down the silent stairs, his thoughts consuming his concentration. He saw Ginny waiting just outside the Great Hall, for him? She seemed to be the only person in the hall, since she hadn't noticed him yet he took a moment to study her. Her burnished copper hair was pulled up into a coil on top of her head, the holly combs gleaming against the silken mass. Her smooth, pale throat was exposed and made him think of the spotless white scarf he currently had on his pillow. Her body was shown off to perfection in the dated style of the gown, the square neckline enhanced her chest and the corseted bodice showed her trim waist against her bountiful curves, the color enhancing her natural complexion. She must have felt his eyes upon her for she turned slowly and met his gaze. His silver eyes locked upon her enchanting hazel orbs, he couldn't help but notice even though her gaze was wary and guarded her eyes lit and her lips quirked in response to his appearance, a fact which made him puff up with pleasure.

He slowly descended the stairs and she waited for him. He stepped in front of her and offered his arm. She beamed cautiously at him and placed her hand upon his arm. He led her to the great hall, where they would be able to finish their discussion when he belatedly realized that they were standing beneath a kissing ball. The small sphere of pine was interspersed with mistletoe and had a very important purpose, for each berry a mistletoe contained that was the lifespan of its potency, as soon as the white berries were gone, none were forced to kiss beneath it. Draco noticed that there was only one snow white berry left in the sphere, a bit odd since it hadn't been there that morning. They stopped and faced each other, Draco eyed her with a bit of fear and speculation and she returned his questioning look with something he never expected.

She reached up and dragged his head down to hers. The kiss she placed on his lips was gentle, surprising since the force she put in to place it there was considerable. He let himself appreciate the taste of her lips, wrapping a hand around her waist and stroking the velvet that was there. A second later they broke apart to the sound of a clearing throat.

"Well, thank you for that interesting display," a wry voice brought them back to earth. Ginny and Draco stared into each others eyes with dread and shock. They turned slowly to face Professor Snape.

Could you imagine, how horrifying, or is it? Well I know it was a rather long chapter, but it was kind of necessary, I couldn't find a good stopping point until that moment. So what did you think? The reference to Holly and Ivy, it was from the song, its an old Celtic song actually! Ten points to those who told me

Robiningodspell: I've only sung it as part of a medley in my choir, I'm glad you like the story, hope this chapter meets the standard, thanks for reviewing.

Ehlonna: I'm glad, I had fun writing it! Sorry I made you wait so long to read more!

Felton118: well, here it is, though you probably had to wait an interminable amount of time for it, sorry!


End file.
